The Elementals
by WildWater020
Summary: "There will be 4, one must die, the others will thrive, and all hold much power…"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first ummm...can't find the word for it. Ding! This is my first warrior cats series! So ya… If you want to see what the actual character look like then go on youtube and search up my youtube name: xxX Wind Breeze Xxx. Enjoy!**

"Get out of our territory flea bag!" A Black cat yowled. "In your little flea bitten dreams!" A White tom hissed and leaped on the Black tabby's pelt. The black tabby yowled in triumph, and kicked the White cat in the air. "I am not impressed by a leader!" The white tom hissed. "Well your leader of FleaClan!" The Tabby tom spat back. "You know my clan is called DarkClan!" the white tom shot back and leaped on the Black leaders tail. "This fight isn't over yet!" the Black leader yowled in triumph and slashed his claws at the other leader's ear. Then the ear was gushing out blood. **(Yes, I wuz too lazy to spell "white")** The black leader was bleeding from everywhere and all he could hear was screeches, growls, hisses, roaring in his ears. Then the black leaders vision went black. "You have been wasting your lives recently" a silver spotted she cat meowed. "You only have 2 lives left, I wouldn't waste them" The voice mowed again. "I am trying to keep them my love" The black leader mowed struggling to be on all four paws. "I know I am dead but I will still be in your heart" The silver spotted she-cat purred and brushed up against the leaders pelt. "But…" the black cat meowed before seeing his mate fade away. **(Yes they are in starclan)** Then the tabby felt some wind brush against his pelt. "There will be 4, one must die, the others with thrive, and all hold much power…" "What does that _**mean**_?" The tabby screeched like a kit. "Please…" He meowed. Then there was a whisper in the wind. " _There will be 4, one must die, the others will thrive, and all hold much power…"_ _ **What does it mean?**_ The tabby thought.

 **Yup that is the prologue, and the prophecy, so check out what the cats actually look like in the story by going to my youtube channel: xxX Wind Breeze Xxx let's begin the 1st chapter shall we?**

 _ **Ashkit was pounding with excitement.**_ She heard a familiar meow of annoyance. "Stop squirming or when you're at the highrock you will get you will be looking for your ears!" Ashkit's mother snapped at the 2nd eldest of the litter, FireKit. _**My big sister is going to be an apprentice soon!**_ Ashkit though jumping in place. "Hey sis." Ashkit's sister meowed trotting over to her. "Your so lucky to finally become and apprentice, PebbleKit!" Ashkit squealed with excitement. She felt her warm speckled pelt brush against her pelt. "You'll be an apprentice in 2 moons." PebbleKit meowed. "But Barkkit is going to be a-" Ashkit was cut off by her father Leopardtail. "PebbleKit! FireKit! DarkStar is about to call the ceremony!" "Bye sis. Coming!" PebbleKit meowed and ran out of the den. "Their so lucky!" BarkKit meowed. "I can't wait 1 moon!" BarkKit meowed. "Well you kinda have to…" AshKit mumbled. "What was that" BarkKit meowed and cocked his head at AshKit. _**Mouse-brain!**_ AshKit meowed.

After the ceremony AshKit ran to PebblePaw. "Congrats!" AshKit meowed. "Thank you." Her sister meowed. "Who is your mentor?" AshKit asked. "HareFlight" PebblePaw meowed proudly. "No fair!" AshKit meowed and sprang up in front of her sister. "I wanted her to be my mentor!" Ashkit said. Just then the sisters heard a faint meow in the wind and they ran towards it. "Did you hear that?" AshKit meowed. "Yup." Pebblepaw replied. The two nodded and ran to the sound.

The sisters were far away from the camp. "Hello"

 **Leaving it there! I am going to do something terrible to you guys soon…:)**

 **And make sure to go to my youtube channel to check out what the cats really look like! And my youtube channel is: xxX Wind Breeze Xxx**

 **Check it out!  
**


	2. you don't have the power

**I am a bit evil this chapter but it's fine! I am going to something really bad in chapter 4. Hehehehehehe… remember to check out my youtube channel to see what the kits really look like! It is: xxX Wind Breeze Xxx**

 _ **PebbleKit was shocked to her the new voice.**_ "Who are you?" AshKit hissed.

"I am a loner who would like to be your friend." The loner meowed. AshKit flattened her fur and had a more friendlier voice.

"Oh, ok." AshKit meowed.

"Follow me I want to show you girls something cool." The loner meowed and trotted off and AshKit was starting to follow him.

"Stop! He could be another clan cat!" Pebblepaw whispered.

"Lets follow him to see if he really is.

" AshKit meowed in her sister's ear. "Ok." PebblePaw meowed a bit worried.

As the sisters were following the cat AshKit smelled something odd.

"This smells like DarkClan territory." AshKit meowed.

"Don't you fret little one. It's not." The loner replied quickly.

When the sisters smelled a bunch of cats they smelled a bit further, they were in DarkClan camp! Then for the sisters everything went black.

A while later Pebblepaw woke up hearing a quarrel a hissing.

"I wanted all four!" a white tom hissed.

" The other two were in camp!" another voice spat.

"Whatever!" The white tom hissed and looked at the thorn bush that PebblePaw and Ashkit were in.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Pebblepaw hissed curling back her lip to bare her teeth and she unsheathed her claws so then they were showing.

"Is a little apprentice going to hurt me?" The cat hissed. Just then AshKit awoke and saw that she was in a thorn bush.

"Yikes!" she screeched. Then she looked at the tom who was a 'loner'.

"I knew it!" She scolded.

"So what? I not my fault you two are so dumb to follow a cat you don't know!" The tom hissed.

When it was nightfall everyone was asleep except for PebblePaw and AshKit.

"We need to break out." AshKit whispered.

"Yup" PebblePaw answered. They slipped thru the thorn bush and noticed they were bleeding from everywhere.

"We need to run back to camp" Pebblepaw meowed.

When the sisters ran back to camp everyone was still awake.

"Where were you!?" Their mother gasped and ran to the sister's.

"DarkClan captured us and held us captive. We escaped from the thorn bush that they held us in. but they knocked us out by scratching our cheek." AshKit meowed.

"Well thank Starclan you didn't get killed!" Their father finally spoke. BarkKit pushed thru the crowd of cats and brushed against AshKit's pelt.

"Great starclan you are losing too much blood!" BarkKit meowed. He picked AshKit up by the scruff and carried her to the medicine cat's den. "I'm coming!" PebblePaw meowed.

"Ok that should be enough cobweb for the blood" Leafdrop meowed. **(Leafdrop is the med. cat)** "can you tell us the story of DarkClan?" AshKit asked. "Ok. DarkClan was a great clan until WhiteStar became leader. He is still leader now. And he fights for cats in other clans. The kits and new apprentices he wants most. And he either fights for them or he steals them. And when the kits are 2 moons old he makes them go thru warrior training and when they are 4 moons old he sends them off on a great journey, and if they survive that, then after that he sends them off to go fight badgers. It was a really good clan at the beginning. But things change…" Leafdrop sighed. "Well that is the backstory. Bye young ones!" LeafDrop meowed as the 3 bounded across the clearing. When FirePaw bounded to them he meowed "Hey sis, sis, and bro!" **(Yes I meant to put 2 sis's)** "Hey!" BarkKit said. "Hey wanna go in the forest and play?" Pebblepaw meowed. "Do birds fly?" AshKit retorted and ran out of camp calling "Last one to the training hollow is a mouse-brain!" "I don't wanna be one!" the 3 called.

"Ha ha! FirePaw is a mouse-brain!" AshKit teased. "No I am no-" FirePaw was cut off when he tried to bat AshKit with his paw, **(he was playing, with his claws in. ok? I wouldn't hurt Ashkit...Or would I?)** a flame ball flew in the air into a tree and the tree started flaming. "Oh no!" PebblePaw shrieked. **(So light em up, up up, light em up, up, up! I'm on Fire!)** PebblePaw raced over to the tree and raised her paw and flicked it because she had a stone in it. But then when her paw was pointing at the tree a big squirt of water came out and put out the fire. **(But obviously Barkkit wasn't paying any attention)** BarkKit ran over to PebblePaw and slipped on the water just then a huge spike of brown hard dirt made a wall in front of BarkKit "Ah!" He wailed. Then he ran to the opposite side and another wall of dirt sprang in front of him. And it happend back and forth. "Hahahah!" AshKit laughed. **(thank starclan one of the 4 at least has humor in them. And it is funny! It is a cat running back and forth! Listen to this. When your cat isn't expecting it...put a cucumber right in front of them! And see what happens...hehehehehe…)** "Ashkit!" PebblePaw snapped. "This isn't funny!" She snapped again and bit hard on AshKit's tail. "Ow!" AshKit wailed. When PebblePaw let go of her tail and gave her a mean look AshKit stopped. "Go get him" PebblePaw sighed and flicked her tail to FirePaw. He nodded and ran towards to BarkKit **(Who was still running for his life… you could've solved this problemo a long time ago if you weren't so focused on AshKit, I mean she is cute but BarkKit has a life!)** When FirePaw trotted over to Pebblepaw he dropped BarkKit on the ground and looked at his brother weirdly "He is shaking" FirePaw explained. **(really FirePaw? You could have set him down easily you know...you will never learn…)** "how do we do these things?" BarkKit finally meowed. **(YOU FINALLY NOTICE!?)** "I don't know...but AshKit doesn't have the powers…" PebblePaw meowed and AshKit's siblings looked at her. "You don't have the power…"

 **Yup...I am savage leading off like this...hehehehehe… So ya to look what the cats really look like just get on youtube and search up xxX Wind Breeze is my youtube channel! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. I didn't mean to!

**So hi everyone today is going to be sad because lots of things happen but you may say "YAY! GO ASHPAW!" cuz AshKit is becoming and apprentice and she may do somehting horribly bad but you may think of it in a good way! And The drawing vid that I did of "I promise" will be in this chapter and the "Who are we?" drawing vid I did will be in here too! Enjoy!**

"Thank starclan I don't!" AshKit retorted. _**Like I want that sort of power…**_ AshKit thought. "We better get back to camp" PebblePaw meowed. "Ok." BarkKit meowed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" DarkStar announced. When all of the cats joined BarkKit was pouncing in place. DarkStar nodded for BarkKit to come up to the high rock.

"Today a young kit will be apprenticed today. BarkKit, will you train as a WildClan apprentice?" The leader meowed looking down at BarkKit.

"Yes." He meowed back his voice trembling. "Then by the powers of starclan I give this name to you, til you earn your warrior name, BarkPaw. FoxLeap, you are a noble and patient warrior, I hope you will teach you bravery, and courage to this young apprentice." DarkStar announced.

As the cats were chanting the apprentice's name AshKit stalked off into the brambles. But wasn't swift enough to get away from her sister.

It was sundown, and AshKit was looking into the sunset from the sand on the beach.

"Beautiful isn't it?" PebblePaw meowed.

"Ya, it is."AshKit said with a sigh.

"I'll make a promise with you alright?" PebblePaw said.

"Sure." AshKit shrugged. "Whatever I do with my powers, by accident or on purpose...we will always love each other as sisters." PebblePaw meowed. **(This is the drawing vid "I promise…" comes in ;p)**

"Of course" AshKit meowed **.** _ **I would never ever stop loving you…**_ AshKit thought as tears ran down her face. Now both of the sisters were crying.

 _ **FirePaw was hunting his heart out.**_ He spotted a mouse and hid in the bracken so he would be hard to see for the mouse. With a great leap he pounced on it and looked in his paws for the mouse. "Great catch! That plump and juicy mouse could feed you and PebblePaw tonight!" FirePaw's mentor meowed.

"Thank you CoalHeart!" FirePaw meowed with the plump mouse in his jaws.

"Well hello, FirePaw." A friendly voice greeted.

"HareFlight did you see me catch this huge mouse! It's going to feed PebblePaw and I tonight." FirePaw meowed.

"Finally I can have a good dinner tonight." PebblePaw meowed padding over to the mouse.

"And probably have a few bites for BarkPaw" Pebblepaw meowed poking at the mouse. When FirePaw noticed their mentor's nod at each other they said.

"Come with us."

When the mentors stopped the apprentices gasped. "This is your first time out as apprentices so we wanted to make it special." HareFlight meowed.

"This is amazing!" FirePaw meowed his jaw wide open in amazement, looking at the pink,blue, and yellow sky.

 **(1 moon later)** _ **AshKit woke up and then woke up her mother.**_ "Mom! Wake up! It's time for my apprentice ceremony!" AshKit meowed. When her mother woke up with a big yawn showing her big white teeth, AshKit backed away a bit scared.

"I know. I better get cleaning you." Her mother meowed. **(Oh AshKit, you shouldn't of said that… for once in you cute life shut your tiny squeaking mouth! XD)** "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" DarkStar announced. AshKit bounced up to the high rock next to Darkstar.

"AshKit, do you want to become an apprentice of WildClan and follow the warrior code?" DarkStar meowed.

AshKit gulped, "Yes" She answered.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, you will be known as AshPaw, til you have earned your warrior name. BerryTail, you were a great mentor to Hawkclaw, I suspect you pass on your quick thinking, and strength to young AshPaw." DarkStar announced.

When The ceremony was done Crowpaw, a 2 moon older apprentice than AshPaw, trotted over to her.

"Great mentor. You'll be a greater fighter than HawkClaw." CrowPaw meowed flicking his tail.

"Thanks. Could you show me the hardest fighting move you've learned?" AshPaw asked.

"Sure, but no offense, I doubt you will do it properly. Cats call it the 'lion claw'" CrowPaw meowed. He jumped as high in the air and twisted his whole body and slammed his front paws on the ground.

"I think I can do it!" Ashpaw meowed and did the exact same thing as he did **(But properly, good job AshPaw, you are better than a 2 moon older apprentice than you are!)**

CrowPaw looked astonished and finally meowed. "Great job! You did it better than me! It took me a full moon to get at least the 1st part a little correct!"

"Thanks! But here is a tip, when you're in the air twisting, use your head to twist, not your full body strength." AshPaw meowed. When Slashtail trotted over **(CrowPaw's mentor)** "Looks like a new apprentice is better at fighting than you CrowPaw" SlashTail meowed winking at AshPaw. AshPaw started blushing and CrowPaw saw it and he blushed when he put back his ears.

"SlashTail, CrowPaw, would you like to join AshPaw and I with her fighting skills?" BerryTail innterupted.

"Yes we would." SlashTail meowed.

As the apprentices were training AshPaw got tired and meowed, "I am going to go get a drink of water"

"I can come with you!" CrowPaw sugdested.

"I just became an apprentice, but I am not a kit." AshPaw meowed trotting off.

As Ashpaw drank some water the same cat that tried to kidnap Pebblepaw and he growled, "It's time we keep you!" He slashed his claws in her face but AshPaw could stand it and she jumped on a tree trunk and pounced on his neck. The cat strangled free and he was about to pounce on Ashpaw felt a spark of coldness go thru her and without even blinking tom was dead. A huge shard of ice was straight thru his stomach.

"What have I done?" AshKit meowed in terror. Just then SlashTail, BerryTail, and CrowPaw ran over to where she was and gasped. Tears started to fill and run down AshPaw's face "I didn't mean to!" She meowed her voice screeching softly in terror. Then everything went black in Ashpaw's eyes.

"AshPaw! Wake up!" A familiar voice echoed in AshPaw's head. "Ashpaw...please wake up...I love you…"

 **Who do u think said "I love you…" CrowPaw or PebblePaw? And AshPaw has way,way,way,way x1,00000000, more powers. So this is only one of them! Hope you enjoyed! And look at my youtube channel: xxX Wind Breeze Xxx, to find out what the cats look like!**


	4. She's gone

**Hey guys! I am trying to get over 10 subs before I go on VayKay! So plz plz plz plz subscribe to my youtube channel! And I will be doing a vlog series on there so check out my channel at xxX Wind Breeze Xxx! Hope u enjoy! :3**

"PebblePaw…" soft whisper rang in PebblePaw's ears.

"Ashpaw! Thank starclan You're awake!" PebblePaw meowed. tears of joy ran down every cat's faces in the medicine cat den. AshPaw struggled to be on all four paws but she fell down again.

"Take it easy" LeafDrop meowed. AshPaw grunted when she finally felt the warmth of PebblePaw's fur on her side.

 _ **BarkPaw was trotting back to the camp with a plump rabbit and a squirrel.**_ When he heard Firepaw talking to ApplePaw "And then I caught this huge vole!" FirePaw said. "That's so cool! I wish I could hunt like that." ApplePaw meowed. **(Ok ApplePaw and FirePaw are laying down beside each other pelts touching and FirePaw is talking to her, and they are in the apprentices den!)** BarkPaw then looked at CrowPaw who was standing outside of the medicine cat's den

"Why are you at the medicine cat's den?" BarkPaw asked, cocking his head and licking his lips from the plump rabbit scent he had in his mouth.

"AshPaw passed out. Didn't you know?" CrowPaw meowed with tears rolling down his face. BarkPaw didn't hesitate to answer, he ran into the den.

"What happened?" BarkPaw gasped, and ran over to AshPaw, and sat down beside her. This time LeafDrop spoke,

"She was fighting the cat that kidnapped her, and Pebblepaw when he was about to kill her huge spikes of ice rose from the ground in a split second and stabbed him in the stomach." Leafdrop meowed with a chill running down her spine. "Well, AshPaw you are good to go!" Leafdrop meowed changing the subject.

 _ **FirePaw was speaking to ApplePaw, a 1 moon younger apprentice then him**_ , when BarkPaw, AshPaw, and PebblePaw trotted into the den and PebblePaw bit on his tail and dragged him out of the den. "What was that for?" FirePaw snapped. "I was just about to-"He snapped, but was cut of by AshPaw,

"I have a power Fire-" AshPaw meowed quietly, but was cut off by CrowPaw,

"There you are!" CrowPaw meowed. "We are going on a patrol, later on." He meowed again.

"I got to talk to my siblings for a bit ok?" Ashpaw meowed licking CrowPaw's forehead. The tom blushed and trotted away.

When the 4 got to the darkest place in the forest FirePaw spoke up, "So what do you mean you have a power?" He meowed

"Move far away back from me" AshPaw meowed. The others backed away and

a blue flash waved in AshPaw's eyes. Her paw's were frozen. Then a huge piece

of ice and snow shot up from the ground.

"H-how?" BarkPaw meowed trembling. When he said that Ashpaw tried to run over to comfort him when she was running her left paw caught on fire and her right paw was still frozen

"I can't hurt you guys" she whispered. Suddenly FirePaw spoke up,

"Who are we?" He meowed his paw catching on fire. AshPaw's eyes clouded with worry. _**I don't know…**_ She thought. She finally managed to choke out a sentence,

"W-we're, m-monsters…" AshPaw echoed. **(This is the "Who are we?" thingy majigger I did)**

When the apprentices got back to camp a rude older apprentice teased every one of the 4 but AshPaw. "Were you out in the forest again? What were you doing? Rolling in fox droppings? Because you guys stink at everythinG! Except AshPaw here of course!" SpiderPaw teased. **(SpiderPaw is the opposite of SpiderLeg in the warriors books...mkay? So black muzzle, and chest, and then he is all brown! mkay?)** Then SpiderPaw placed his paw on AshPaw's forehead and fluffed up the fur on her head. FirePaw could tell she was annoyed and her paws started making fire. _**Mouse Brain! He is never going to see what's happening to him….**_ Firepaw thought. "Ow!" SpiderPaw screeched like a kit and fled his paw away from her forehead.

"That's why you don't mess with my brothers and sister!" AshPaw snapped and tripped SpiderPaw with her tail. The other 3 purred in amusement.

 _ **PebblePaw trotted off with AshPaw into the forest.**_ "Gotcha!" A hiss yowled as a huge tom sprang on to PebblePaw's back. All She could see wash teeth, and blood. She let her limbs go limp and then the tom loosened his muscles and backed away, PebblePaw then leaped onto the toms back, but the tom slashed PebblePaw's body down to the ground. AshPaw's eyes pierced and her paw's sparked and there was blue sparks coming off of her paws.

"Let go of her!" AshPaw hissed leaping onto the tom's neck and slashing her paws at the tom not caring where they went. There was a hole in the tom's neck and he dropped, his fur was sparking and it was bleeding. She ran over to her sister who was struggling to keep her breath. "Its ok...your fine! Don't leave me! You're going to stay with me!" AshPaw cried. Then CrowPaw, and SlashTail ran over.

"What happened?" CrowPaw cried tears rolling down his face. He padded over to AshPaw and sat beside her, trying to comfort her.

"She's gone…" LeafDrop meowed.

 **Thats what I ment I am savage and I don't have a heart. Well you now learn that almost all the tom's in the clan like Ashpaw! And so yet again I will hopefully vlog before I go along driving for 6 hours! And when I get there I will vlog! So seeya!**


	5. Boomerang meet Ashpaw

**Heyyyyyy, I have school and crep, so this chapter I am tryin to help u guys with enjoying it :)**

"NO!" Ashpaw hissed, with her bright white claws showing, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry…" Leafdrop's mew was hoarse.

"You haven't even tried to save her!" Ashpaw's hissed baring her teeth walking over to Leafdrop.

"Ashpaw...sweet sweet Ashpaw...please...there was nothing I could do…" Leafdrop meowed. Ashpaws eyes turned to a red. She growled and stalked off.

"I will kill every DarkClan warrior! And kill the cats who hurt my siblings! And kill-" Ashpaw hissed and was cut off by Crowpaw,

"Ash? Please...calm down…" Crowpaw meowed rushing to AshPaw's side, she clawed his in the cheek with a quick swipe.

"No! I will calm down when PebblePaw is alive! I will calm down when every bad Darkclan warrior is killed! Do you think it is easy to handle when your closest sibling dies? Would you think it would be fine if TigerPaw died?" AshPaw hissed and ran away. She could hear the thick brambles rattle as she swept by. Finally she stopped and her paws were aching with pain and regret, there was a soft rustle in the bushes, Ashpaw sprang to her paws and bared her teeth, "WHO'S THERE!?" Ashpaw hissed looking at the bush.

"Ello kitty" a voice meowed. Padding up to Ashpaw he sat down a tail length away from her. Ashpaw pounced on the tom, claws out.

"GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" Ashpaw hissed at the tom a bit of blushing. **(I ship it)**

"Like a clan cat is gonna tell a BloodClan cat what to do! And did I mention I am Scourge's son? Oh ya! And nice to meet you too! My name is Boomerang!" the scarred tom meowed, Ashpaw now had a face of amusement, _**What kind of a cat has the name Boomerang?**_ Ashpaw thought

"Ya, My name is Ashpaw, glad that we met eachother, now… GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" Ashpaw hissed. The tom laughed and flicked his torn up ear and he smiled. _**Mousbrain!**_ Ashpaw bit her tongue back from spatting that out. The tom pushed her off him.

"Hey wanna see where I live?" Boomerang asked licking his huge claws. Ashpaw wondered if this cat was scared of her but she was just curious about the new tom.

"sure , why not?" Ashpaw lied. Boomerang trotted over to her and picked her up by the scruff. Ashpaw hissed. "I'm not a kit!"

"Suit yourself." Boomerang meowed and ran away.

Boomerang and Ashpaw then went into a valley and a bunch of cats with collars were spatting and hissing at Ashpaw. Then a tiny cat, but a bunch bigger than Ashpaw and Boomerang. "Who is this Boomerang?" The tom meowed licking his one white paw.

"Sorry dad but I met this _**kit,**_ and she was very hasty about my appearance. And had some good fighting moves too." Boomerang meowed up to the cat with the purple teeth studded collar. _**Kit?**_ Those words stung as much as a bee sting. The black tom, looked interested and jumped down from the pile of bones.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Ashpaw." she meowed. The tom unsheathed his claws and trotted over to Ashpaw.

"Why is your pelt stained in blood? And sorry, my name is Scourge." he asked. Ashpaw then suddenly remembered the scorching memory, her eyes then had a flame in them, remembering how she could've helped her sister instead of letting her die and get ripped apart by that warrior.

"I- I had a fight, and my sister died in it…" After that Ashpaw ran away tears rolling down her face.

"I knew it! I knew that I would never forget that I left my sister **die!"** Ashpaw hissed when she was crying. She was now next to the river

"What if I-?" Ashpaw thought.

"I will join you soon sister…"

 **Hey guys! So Sorry that I'm not posting lately, I have football, and crep, school just started so I am like "GET ME OUTA HERE!" so ya I am pretty triggered now that I am the last one off the bus, so I will try to post now :)**


	6. MountainPaw

**I found out that my cousin, Raquel reads this sooooo...HEYYYYYY I MISS YOUUU! oK so in dis chapter I will be drawing the scene on my yt channel: Squid Playz I will be changing my youtube channel to Mountain Breeze YAYYYY! Ok hope you enjoyyy**

Ashpaw leaped into the river without hesitating. " _Keep on staying in, don't try to swim,"_ Ashpaw thought. _SPASH!_ Ashpaw then saw a young brown tom with a darker brown stripe down his back **.** But everything went black in Ashpaw's eyes.

"Wake up! Times up sleepy kitty!" Ashpaw felt a little poke at her side. She got up and coughed.

"I was trying to do something!" Ashpaw hissed.

"Does it look like I care?" The brown tom meowed. "Who are you anyways?" He meowed again.

"Ashpaw, you?" Ashpaw coughed.

"MountainPaw, you look like your 7 moons old, I am too," MountainPaw assumed.

"I am." Ashpaw glared. MountainPaw breathed heavily, it smelled like fish. "So you smell like a RiverClan cat, your fishy breath gives it away." Ashpaw huffed.

"Well you smell like a ThunderClan cat, because you have the scent of oak trees on you," MountainPaw laughed.

"Well bye," AshPaw meowed.

As Ashpaw got back to camp her eyes were silver.

"Why are you wet?" ApplePaw rushed over to Ashpaw to warm her.

"I fell in the river." Ashpaw lied.

"Let's take you to LeafDrop's den," ApplePaw reassured. When they got to LeafDrop's den she stared at the apprentices.

"What do you guys need?" The medicine cat padded over the the apprentices.

"She fell in the river and now she's freezing, I think she has a cold." ApplePaw stated. Applepaw left then it was just AshPaw and LeafDrop.

"I noticed that your eyes were silver when you walked in, why is that?" LeafDrop asked. Her face looked like she was very amused. The apprentice shrugged.

"Your paws are freezing, can't you feel them?" LeafDrop worried. Ashpaw was so focused on trying to go to her sister, she didn't even think of how cold her paws were. Just then the ground froze beneath her paws.

"What was that?" LeafDrop asked.

"Nothing," AshPaw muttered. She just got up and trotted over to FirePaw who was talking to ApplePaw.

"AshPaw! Are you ok? Apple over here told me all about what happened, sorry that I couldn't come, I was on a hunting patrol," FirePaw sounded concerned.

"Ya can I talk to you for a bit? Privetly?" Ashpaw nudged her brother. FirePaw knew it was important so he followed AshPaw.

"What?" FirePaw questioned.

"I think I have ice powers," AshPaw admitted.

"You have what?" CrowPaw stared in horror.

 **I think it will be smart now to have a cliffhanger at the end of every chapterrrrrr ;D WOOHOOOOO football and meh new puppy are getting in the way srryyyy**


End file.
